


Black and White

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power isn’t necessarily everything and, sometimes, giving it up is more rewarding than gaining it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silencing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencing/gifts).



Sneaking up on Batman was quite an accomplishment.  It had taken hours of research, a lot of waiting, and countless amounts of bribery, but he’d finally succeeded and he could be happier.  He’d even managed to convince Dick to snag him a uniform from Bludhaven’s finest, complete with the hat, and he swore that he’d give that man a damn blowjob for everything he’d done.  After all, the shirt clung to his muscles and the pants were just shy of being uncomfortably tight; leave it to Dick to understand what he needed from the uniform.  
  
It had all started with a fantasy about a color.  While Bruce’s skin was pale it also knew the touch of sunlight, recently even, as he’d just returned from a business trip that had been part tropical vacation and part undercover Bat work.  It was just the right color that, especially in the darkness, white looked good against it, his skin just dark enough from tanning that there was contrast there, even on his ass, much to Jason’s amusement.  
  
All the accessories he’d brought were white, including the thick, padded cuffs that secured the other man’s arms behind his back.  Circling the older man’s neck was a similarly colored, d-ring collar, complete with a chain that it attached to, the other end of which was in Jason’s hand.  While his lover had been sleeping, exhausted from patrol, Jason had gently soothed him with gentle touches and kisses, all while he slid lacy, white underwear up his thick thighs and the globes of his ass.  That had also been when he’d secured the spreader bar and cuffs, the clink of metal finally drawing the other man out of slumber, confused, then alarmed, then reluctantly aroused.  
  
“You can stop trying to pick them, I did my research.” Jason grinned when he said it, watching blue eyes snap to him in the darkness and go wide. “Like the uniform, Brucie?  How’s it feel knowing you’re gonna get fucked by the law, hmm?”  
  
Bruce was silent, staring at him, following the lines of the uniform down to the chain he held in his hand.  Jason couldn’t help but waggle his eyebrows a little, mentally watching the other man for tells indicating that he needed to release him, but he didn’t see any.  Oddly there was embarrassment, there was self-consciousness, but there was heat in those deep blue eyes, there was lust underneath all the other emotions, and that was what he’d needed to see the most.  
  
“Then again, I suppose you’re used to getting fucked by the law, aren’t you?” Jason purred, moving to twirl the white riding crop he held absently, slowly approaching the bed.  “All that red tape, all that ass kissing with Gordon, it’s about time you did your civil duty and put out, don’t you think?”  
  
Once again, the man splayed out on his bed was quiet, but his breath hitched a little in response to the words.  With a dark chuckle, Jason strode forward, pressing the tip of the crop against the underside of Bruce’s chin, earning him a small wince.  Despite that he didn’t relent, simply leaning in, letting their breaths mingle; when he was so close, he would see the heat in the other man’s cheeks, despite the darkness of the room.  
  
“Do you remember your safe word, Mr. Wayne?” he breathed, smirking on the outside, mentally forcing himself to remember every precaution, forcing himself to remember not to get lost in the scene. “After all, you’re too pretty to break the first time.”  
  
“…Yes.” Bruce’s voice was low, eyes narrowed in the beginnings of defiance.  
  
“Yes, _what?_ ” Jason immediately retorted, eyes narrowing.  
  
“Jason—” Bruce beginning, obviously uncomfortable and disliking that he _liked_ it.  
  
“Ah ah ah.” Jason retorted, striking the side of the other man’s face hard enough to sting, to shock. “You’ll call me ‘Sir’ tonight, Bruce.  Now, I’ll ask you again.  Do you remember your safe word?”  
  
“…Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Jason wouldn’t admit it, was too good at playing his role to show it, but he was nervous.  It had taken so much work to get him back into the manor, huge amounts of work to get Bruce over his guilt, and even more work for him to allow the younger man into his bed.  If Jason was being honest, he was horribly worried that his newfound boldness in the bedroom would drive the other man away.  However the fact that the other man wasn’t using his safe word was soothing him a little, but only a bit; he wouldn’t have put it past Bruce to simply go along with something because he wanted it and Jason didn’t want that.  They’d discussed things that the other man was comfortable with and while the list had been narrower than Jason’s, they weren’t doing anything that would have made him uncomfortable in a _wrong_ way.  Despite that he was still worried that he was walking on thin ice, just like had been for years.  
  
Absently Jason trailed the crop over the skin between Bruce’s shoulders, watching him physically force himself not to shudder, not to move; it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. “Bet you’ve love it if I left you naked and tied up in the GCPD locker room.”  
  
He was watching the other man intently, saw the way that his expression went from shocked, to heated, to ashamed in a few moments, heat rising in his cheeks and his jaw clenching.  That look caused something wary and tense to uncoil in him, made his smirk easy and honest as he trailed the crop lower, making certain to avoid his lover’s hands.  He stopped just above the line of the lace panties that were stretched tight across the older man’s ass, the muscle accentuated by the way they left the lower half of it exposed.  
  
“After all, they deserve a reward for all their hard work, don’t you think?” Jason breathed before suddenly reaching out and grabbing the other man’s hair, jerking his head back.  “Too bad I don’t share my toys.”  
  
Bruce’s eyes slipped shut and his throat worked as he let out a shuddering breath; his control was beginning to slip.  Licking his lips Jason set the crop aside and reached down, beginning to undo his belt and making sure the clink of the buckle was loud enough to draw his lover’s attention.  As predicted Bruce’s eyes slowly fluttered open and locked on where he was sliding the belt free of his pants, fixated even as the strip of leather dropped to the floor with a soft thump.  Briefly blue eyes  glanced up at him, Bruce’s lips parting as if he would speak, before he looked back down to where he’d begun to undo his fly, his eyes shuttering; Jason was certain he’d never seen something quite as attractive as _Bruce Wayne_ willingly relinquishing control.  
  
“Open wide, Brucie.” Jason purred, smirking as he drew out his cock, holding it in front of the other man’s lips.  
  
For a brief moment the older man’s eyes slid up to lock with his and, apparently, something he saw there put him at ease.  His eyes hooded and his lips parted and, without hesitation, the younger man slowly pressed into that wet heat, letting out a slow exhale, throat working, breath hitching when Bruce let out a quiet moan around his length.  Jason licked his lips, watching his mentor, his father figure, his _lover_ slowly take the entirety into his mouth without protest, his cheeks flushed and eyes hooded.  Shifting his grip a little, the younger man slid both his hands into Bruce’s hair, holding him and supporting him; it wouldn’t be comfortable for the other man after a few minutes, but for now it was perfect.  
  
Slowly he drew his hips back a little, giving a small, thrust, watching the other man’s face for any signs of discomfort before smirking. “Look at you.  You love having your mouth stuffed with my cock, don’t you?”  
  
Bruce’s lashes fluttered a little, just enough to tell Jason that he _did_ and, damn if that didn’t make him have to suppress the urge to moan.  It took a lot of effort to remember that he was just a man, one that had his kinks and desires just like everyone else, and not just the symbol he tried to be.  He was fairly certain that even his lover forgot, frequently even, but that just meant that he’d have to be sure to remind him, despite the baggage that came with such a reminder.  
  
Tipping his head back he continued to move, finally letting out a low, pleased moan, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.  He looked back down after a few moments, noticing that Bruce’s eyes were watching him and gave him a roguish smirk even as he gently ran his fingers over the back of his neck.  There was heat and longing there, along with something else that Jason didn’t want to look too much into, opting instead to pull back.  He watched the head of his cock slip from between Bruce’s swollen lips and was tempted to shove right back in just to see it again.  
  
“You’re being such a good slut for me.” Jason murmured, stroking the muscles of the other man’s neck, then down over his shoulder blades.  “If I wasn’t so greedy I’d want to fuck you in front of an audience.”  
  
He saw Bruce’s throat work, saw the flush in his cheeks darken ever so slightly, and chuckled, his hand moving to stroke over the older man’s barely-concealed ass, down to stroke his balls.  Even through the lace of the panties he could feel that they were drawn up tight, but he didn’t stop, his fingers slipping beneath his lover to run over his swollen cock, resulting in a bitten-off groan from Bruce.  Jason let out another low chuckle, gripping one of the older man’s ass cheeks and squeezing, just to hear him grunt from pleasure; he’d never push the other man to be loud, but the sounds he _could_ get out of him were wonderful all the same.  
  
Jason slid his hand back up, moving to fist his fingers in Bruce’s hair again, shoving their mouths roughly together.  Bruce responded eagerly, something that soothed him for the moment, allowing him to savor the feel of their mouths moving together, even as he retrieved the lubricant and a condom.  He set them on the older man’s back, letting him feel them, and Bruce made a soft, pleased noise into his mouth, growing more aggressive, his arms straining in his bonds.  Jason let him have the small moment of dominance before abruptly pulling back, giving a small tug on his hair, looking unimpressed.  
  
“Little slut’s getting uppity now?” he growled, his mouth still tantalizingly close to Bruce’s swollen lips.  
  
“No…” Bruce began, struggling to get the word out; he’d been so quiet the entire time.  
  
“No what?”  
  
“No… Sir.”  
  
“I’m gonna fuck you now, Brucie.” Jason breathed, brushing their lips together, letting the other man feel the smirk that curved his. “Gonna use you.  If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you come.”  
  
Bruce is so used to hiding his reactions, so used to lying with his facial features, that Jason knows that it’s hard for him to convey that he’s enjoying the scene, the moment.  However he’s known him for so long, can see the little tells in his face and his eyes, that he doesn’t need the other man to come out and say it, doesn’t need for him to pretend or force himself to do anything.  In fact, slowly _making_ him lose control with touch, with pleasure, with his words and his hands, that was far more satisfying in his opinion.  
  
Jason slid his hand from the other man’s hair, watching the way his eyes slid shut for a moment and his throat worked, like he was working to maintain control.  Licking his lips, he snagged the lubricant and coated his fingers, sliding his fingers beneath the pristine, white, lace of the underwear he’d slipped on the other man, fingers sliding down the cleft of his ass.  Bruce sucked in a quick breath before clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, the muscles of his ass and thighs bunching then relaxing; it was beautiful.  Jason looked away from the other man’s for a moment, steadying himself as he began to slowly work a finger inside the other man, eyes fluttering a little at how tight he was.  Briefly he wondered when the last time Bruce had done this was, then realized with a jolt that he’d never asked; it was very possible that he hadn’t before but… He had to have.  
  
Mentally shaking himself he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Bruce’s lower back, loving the way it made the muscles in his back flex in reaction.  Slowly he worked in a second finger, making certain to be gentle; he loved it when the older man was rough with him, when he pinned him down and fucked him hard enough that he screamed himself hoarse.  He knew that not everyone responded to that, and if he was only get one chance to fuck the other man, to take him and make him come apart beneath him, then he wanted it to be good, wanted it to feel amazing for both of them.  
  
“Jason…” Bruce’s voice was a little breathless, drawing his attention, and the look in the other man’s eyes nearly knocked the wind out of him; there was so much there that he hadn’t expected and it made him break his role for a moment.  
  
Eyes hooding he reached out and smoothed Bruce’s hair from his face. “You okay?”  
  
Bruce nodded, his face relaxing and back bowing a little. “Keep going… Please.”  
  
Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to Bruce’s shoulder before smirking, slowly slipping back into his real. “That was my intent.”  
  
A grin curved the corner of the older man’s lips before he let out a startled gasp when Jason twisted and curled his fingers a little, resulting in jerk of of hips.  Jason’s movements grew a little rougher, finger-fucking his lover even as he continued to work him open, watching the way he began to move in spite of the restraints, the way his eyes clenched and his brows knit in pleasure.  Bruce was beginning to make aborted, breathless noises, not quite moans, but his shoulders trembled a little and he glistened with sweat.  He added a third finger, watching the way the muscles of the older man’s back rippled, something he was certain would keep him company for any nights without Bruce in the future.  
  
“Look at how beautiful you are like this.” Jason breathed, looking smug, _proud_. “Just my fingers and you’re coming apart for me.  Only me.  Isn’t that right?”  
  
It took Bruce a moment to respond, but when he did, there was a very slight tremor to it. “Yes… Sir.”  
  
Jason couldn’t help it when a tiny, fond smile curved his lips, so he looked down to where his fingers were flexing beneath the lace of the underwear.  Finally he slowly drew his fingers from his older lover, licking his lips in anticipation as he reached for the condom; he was fairly certain Bruce was clean, but he always insisted on condoms for reasons he just couldn’t talk to the other man about, not yet.  Mentally shaking off old memories he ripped open the foil with his teeth and rolled on the latex, shuddering a little, unable to help stroking himself a couple times.  He then drew the underwear down, letting the waist band nestle beneath the other man’s ass, as he settled behind him, his own thighs bracketing Bruce’s as he leaned over him and gently bit the back of his neck.  
  
“You’ve been so good tonight, Brucie.” he breathed against his lover’s ear, casually grinding his hips down the lace brushing across his length as it slid between the globes of his ass.  “You can be good for me a little longer, can’t you?”  
  
“Yes, Sir.” There’s less hesitation now, his voice less steady, deepened by lust.  
  
Jason shifted, using one hand to position himself, and slowly began to press inside of the older man, his eyes immediately clenching shut and head tipping back; despite all the preparation he was still so tight.  Bruce let out a soft, choked moan, still ashamed of the sounds he was making, not realizing what they did to his younger lover’s control, the way they made him shudder.  Leaning down, Jason moved to rest his forehead against his lover’s shoulder, knocking the hat on his head askew, causing it to tumble onto the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
“Bruce.” he moaned once he was fully sheathed inside the older man, his words a little breathless; he didn’t even care about the scene anymore. “After this I need you to fuck me with this damn uniform on.  Please.”  
  
“Yes.  Yes.” Bruce’s words were just as breathy, almost strangled.  
  
Jason bit the other man’s shoulder and began to move, his hips rolling, controlled for a moment, aiming for a reaction from the man beneath him first before he took his own pleasure.  Bruce didn’t disappoint, arching a little, writhing as much as he could with his legs forcibly spread and his arms shackled the way that they were.  Laving his tongue over the teeth marks that he left on his lover’s shoulder, Jason picked up his pace, listening to the way that Bruce’s breath hitched, the soft moans that he was too far gone to hold back.  There had been so much build up, so many things that the other man did subconsciously that were beautiful and sinfully carnal at the same time that he knew he wouldn’t last, that he _couldn’t_ last.  
  
“Bruce…” he moaned, the movement of his hips getting more erratic, but Bruce was still moving for him, still making soft, breathless noises for him and each licked down his spine and pooled in his groin.  
  
Bruce pressed back against him, letting out another soft moan, causing the younger man’s hips to stutter.  It only took a handful more thrusts before he came with a choked off cry against the side of his lover’s neck, his spine rolling as he froze, every muscle tense.  Jason slumped a little breathing heavy as he supported himself above his older lover, one of his hands immediately slipping into a pocket of the uniform and drawing out the key to the other man’s cuffs.  As he released his hands he straightened a little, freeing both his hands to rub Bruce’s arms and wrists, easing circulation back into them.  Slowly he pulled out of the other man, reaching back and twisting to undo the spreader bar as well, gently brushing his fingers over his lover’s ankles before rolling onto his back beside him and discarding the condom carelessly.  
  
His eyes slipped shut, but it only took a few seconds for Bruce to roll on top of him, his mouth firm and eager against his, his length still hard, pressing against Jason’s thigh through his slacks.  Moaning, the younger man reached up and tangled his fingers in his lover’s hair, his cock twitching in interest despite the fact that it was still too soon for him to get hard again.  After a few moments he had to turn his head to break the kiss, sucking in air, the older man’s lips sliding across his cheek and moving on to run over his ear, kissing and nipping as his hands moved over his still-clothed chest.  
  
“Roll over.” Bruce growled against his ear and it made him swallow thickly, eyes clenching before he nodded and slowly moved to comply.  
  
Apparently it was too slow for the other man, showing just how much control Jason had caused him to lose, how desperate he’d made him, as he gripped his hips and rolled him.  One large hand pinned the younger man’s face to the sheets, the other drawing his hips up, forcing his ass up into the air and making Jason’s cheeks burn in embarrassment and arousal.  Bruce finished undoing his slacks and drew them down to his knees, his blunt nails dragging over the younger man’s ass, coaxing a soft moan from Jason’s throat.  
  
“Stay here.” Bruce’s voice left no room for argument, something that made the former Robin’s eye lashes flutter, his throat working as he swallowed.  
  
Bruce retrieved another condom and the lubricant, giving time for Jason to recover, before moving behind him his thick cock leaving streaks of precum across Jason’s inner thighs.  Slick fingers pressed against his entrance, making him shudder, before Bruce began to work one of the thick digits inside him, resulting in a low moan, Jason’s hands clenching in the sheets.  Between his thighs his cock was beginning to stiffen again, his breathing coming faster again, eyes heavy lidded and full of desire; Bruce knew every little spot, every little kink, everything that could turn his younger lover into a quivering mess, and that was an advantage he had over Jason.  Thus it wasn’t long before Jason was gasping and moaning, his hips pressing against the older man’s hand shamelessly, eager for more.  
  
“You’re such a good boy, Jason.” Bruce murmured, drawing a strangled moan from the man beneath him.  “You did very well tonight.  I’m proud of you.”  
  
Jason his hand against his mouth and bit down on it, heat rising in his cheeks because those words made his cock twitch between his thighs, made him arch and make a strangled, pleased noise.  It was fucked up that those words could arouse him faster than actual dirty talk and he was ashamed of it, but the shame simply made him even harder.  Bruce knew all these things, knew that his head was a mess, that he needed and craved things that a lot of people would have found disgusting, but the older man accepted his flaws.  In fact he enjoyed the effect that his words had on his younger lover, despite the fact that he typically only let himself enjoy them when he was too exhausted to fight his reactions.  
  
“B-Bruce…” Jason groaned as the older man pressed a second finger inside him, slow and torturous. “Bruce, please—”  
  
“Hush, Jason.” Bruce answered, his fingers moving faster, harder, inside the man beneath him. “Remember?  This is my reward and I will do with it as I please.”  
  
A low, desperate moan was the older man’s only answer as Jason rocked back against his hand, his fingers clawing at the expensive sheets beneath them.  Deep down, the younger man knew that Bruce was simply drawing out the preparation to tease him, to bring him close to the edge before he actually took him.  Just like Jason liked to see his older lover lose some of his fierce control, Bruce liked to make the second Robin fall apart until his world narrowed to just sensation and desperation.  Finally he added a third finger, despite the fact that he knew Jason didn’t didn’t need or want so much preparation, despite the fact that he knew that he enjoyed a bit of pain, and the younger man briefly wondered if this was some sort of wonderful punishment for long he’d taken before.  
  
“Bruce, _please_ , I can’t—” Jason began, pressing back against his hand; he couldn’t handle how exposed he felt, how good it felt, how vulnerable it was making him feel.  
  
“You can.” Bruce breathed, a quick, precise twist of his fingers, wringing a choked cry from the younger man’s throat.  
  
Finally the fingers drew out and Jason pressed his forehead to the sheets, spreading his legs a little wider, ashamed that he wanted this so badly, confused that he wanted it at all after what he’d had before.  Bruce slowly began to press inside him, causing the younger man’s teeth to clamp down on his bottom lip, resisting the urge to press back, to take his older lover’s cock faster.  In those moments when the older man was firmly in control, when he was very much the one in charge, someone that demanded respect and obedience, Jason felt young, felt his actual age, and part of him loved that.  Part of him craved being able to let the older man take away his control, to allow him to be vulnerable for a few moments without judgement, without having to keep a cracked mask of bitterness and sarcasm in place.  
  
When Bruce finally began to move, it wasn’t gentle.  It was abrupt and rough, hard enough that it rocked the younger man forward, one of Jason’s hands snapping out to brace against the headboard even as he cried out in startled pleasure.  Calloused fingers dug bruises into his hips, the pain and pleasure mingling and making it difficult for him to do anything but endure it and moan.  A large hand curled around his length, resulting in a choked sound of pleasure, his back bowing and head tipping back, lips parting in a silent cry.  
  
It was obvious that Bruce didn’t want him to last, his hand moving quickly over the younger man’s cock, the pace of his hips faltering a little, but it was relentless.  It didn’t take long for Jason to come for the second time that evening, his teeth clenching and his nails digging into the wood of the headboard.  Soft, worn out moans slipped from between his lips as he turned his head, cracking his eyes open to watch the man behind him, his breath hitching at the raw hunger in his lover’s eyes.  He continued to watch him as he finally reached orgasm after so long, his strong torso curling forward, head bowing and one hand shooting out to brace against Jason’s shoulder.  A moan that sounded as if it had been torn from his throat was the only sound he made as he stilled, shuddering above the younger man.  
  
When Bruce drew out of him, Jason took the opportunity to slowly sag onto his side, his eyes fluttering shut, too worn out mentally and physically to move.  A gentle hand slid through his hair and he leaned into the touch, one of his hands reaching up to trace over the other man’s arm, smiling a little when he felt Bruce sink down next to him.  Warm lips pressed to his, gentle and tender, a thick arm curling around his waist and tugging him close and, really, Jason was far too tired to to be stubborn about them being sticky and about them being sappy.  
  
“Thank you.” Bruce murmured, his voice soft, weary.  
  
“Mmm… Didn’t do much.” Jason murmured, words slurred from exhaustion.  
  
“Accept the gratitude, Jason.” Bruce muttered, something that made the younger man’s lips quirk.  
  
“Whatever you want, Boss Man.”


End file.
